This invention relates generally to the treatment of muscle problems and more particularly to a massaging device having a motor driven reciprocating belt that is applicable to the body to alleviate muscle related discomfort.
It has long been known that muscle tightness and soreness can be alleviated by heating and/or massaging the afflicted area to relax and soothe the muscles and improve the circulation. Various types of massaging devices have been proposed in the past, including hand-held pads and wands which are vibrated by an electric motor, cushion and seat vibrators, foot massagers, whirlpool and other hydrotherapy devices, and heating wraps. Of these, only the pad and wand devices are hand-held units that are readily portable.
Many muscle problems occur in the back and neck areas, and these areas are difficult to reach in order to effectively massage the afflicted muscle. Known hand-held massager which employs a belt is equipped with an electric motor which is mounted near the center of the belt and which rotates an eccentric weight that creates the massaging action. However, because the vibration that is imparted to the belt extends only to the part of the belt in the immediate vicinity of the motor, the massaging action is not only weak but is also highly localized. Consequently, muscles which are displaced from the motor location are not treated effectively, and larger muscles likewise fail to receive complete treatment.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held belt type massaging device in which the entire length of the belt is reciprocated longitudinally so that the belt vibration covers the entire area of the body to which the belt is applied. This is accomplished by providing an electric motor in one hand grip and a resilient connection between the strap or belt and the opposite hand grip. The motor is connected with the belt through a yoke linkage which causes the belt to reciprocate, and the flexible or resilient connection of the other hand grip accommodates the reciprocation of the belt. As a consequence, the entire belt is vibrated back and forth so that it is able to message the entire area of the body which is contacted by the belt. Large muscles and muscle groups are thus effectively treated by the belt.
The invention is further characterized by swivel connections between the belt and hand grips in order to facilitate application of the belt to the back, neck and other hard to reach places. The hand grips are also specially constructed in a manner allowing them to be conveniently yet securely gripped in the hands while making the controls readily accessible in order to turn the device on and off and vary the speed of vibration. In the latter respect, it is a feature of the invention that a multiple speed motor is preferably used so that the speed at which the belt is reciprocated can be adjusted depending upon the preference of the user.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a gel type heating pack which may be applied to the belt. The heating pack is preferably detachable, and when it is in use, it applies therapeutic heat to the afflicted area along with the massaging effect that is provided by the belt. In many cases, the combined heat and massaging action is particularly effective in alleviating discomfort caused by tight or sore muscles.
Rechargeable batteries may be mounted in one of the handles in order to supply electric power for operating the motor. Alternatively, the device may be equipped with a conventional plug in power cord that may be plugged into a conventional wall outlet to provide AC power for operating the motor. In either case, the device is constructed in a simple and economical manner, is lightweight and easily stored and transported, is simple to use, and is aesthetically appealing.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.